helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Goto Yuki
|image = Yukigoto2019.jpg |caption = Goto Yuki, June 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer |bloodtype = O |height = 157cm |active = 2004-present ( years) |label = (2004-2006) Good Factory Record (2006-2008) TN-Mix (2008-2012) Pony Canyon (2008-2012) Victor Entertainment (2012-2015) PICCOLO TOWN (2015–2018) |agency = (2004-2007) (2007-2015) (2015-present) |acts = Hello Pro Egg, Ciao Bella Cinquetti, |zodiac = |group = Ciao Bella Cinquetti |join = October 1, 2006 |graduate = August 2, 2018 |mcolor = Yellow |debutsingle = Young DAYS!! |lastsingle = Nando Mo Nando Mo... |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 20, 2004 |generation1 = 1st Generation |left1 = October 13, 2007 |days1 = 3 Years, 3 Months, 24 Days |blog = |twitter = |instagram = }} Goto Yuki (後藤夕貴) is a Japanese TV personality and former idol. She is a former member of Ciao Bella Cinquetti (formerly known as THE Possible). She initially joined Hello! Project in June 2004 as a member of Hello Pro Egg, and later graduated from Hello! Project in 2007 when THE Possible was transferred to . History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2006 From October 5-9, she participated in the stage play "Kenroh -KENROH-".Official Gekijyo Page 2007 On October 13, 2007, she graduated from Hello Pro Egg along with the other members of THE Possible. 2015 On April 1, she was transferred from to along with the other members of THE Possible. Shortly after, the group changed their name to Ciao Bella Cinquetti. 2018 On August 2, Ciao Bella Cinquetti disbanded and Goto graduated along with the other members. Personal Life Education= When Goto joined Hello Pro Egg in June 2004, she was a fifth year elementary school student. She graduated from high school in March 2011. |-|Friendships= Goto most notably got along best with Furukawa Konatsu in Hello Pro Egg. In Ciao Bella Cinquetti, she got along best with Okada Robin Shouko and Akiyama Yurika. |-|Nicknames= *'Gotuu' (ごとぅー): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Gocchi' (ごっち): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Goto Yuki (後藤夕貴) *'Nickname:' Gotuu (ごとぅー), Gocchi (ごっち) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 157 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Hello! Project Status:' **2004-06-20: Hello Pro Egg **2007-10-13: Left *' Status:' **2004-06-20: Joined **2007-10-13: Transferred to **2015-04-01: Transferred to *'Ciao Bella Cinquetti Color:' Yellow *'Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2007) **Ciao Bella Cinquetti (2006–2018) ** (2009-2011) ** (2011-2012) **Team Makenki (2014-2018) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Scribbling, purikura, hair, dance, piano, badminton, music *'Special Skills:' Dance, piano, fast feet *'Dislikes:' Waking up early *'Favorite Food:' Shrimp, strawberries *'Least Favorite Food:' Flavorless food *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, white, black, light blue, yellow *'Favorite Animal:' Squirrel Discography Solo Songs *2012.08.29 Nanja Korya?! (なんじゃこりゃ？！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.04.10 Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! (全力バンザーイ！My Glory！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.09.11 Otome! Be Ambitious! (乙女! Be Ambitious!) (THE Possible Cover) DVDs *2011.06.08 MoSugu Adult (もうすぐアダルトゥ) Discography Featured In Albums= ;Ciao Bella Cinquetti *① Be Possible! *Kyuukyoku no THE Possible Best Number Shuu 1 *6nenme Start! *2 Shiawase no Akashi *Aratamemashite, THE Possible Desu! ~Nyuumon Hen Best~ *1116 *Alive 4 U!!!! |-|Singles= ;Ciao Bella Cinquetti *Young DAYS!! *Hatsukoi no Kakera *Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta *Kaze no Uwasa *HAPPY 15 *Love Message! *Kazoku e no Tegami *Ijiwaru Crazy love *Shiawase no Katachi *Family ~Tabidachi no Asa~ *Watashi no Miryoku / LOVE^2 Paradise *Nanja Korya?! *Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! *Otome! Be Ambitious! *Yuuki Super Ball! *Omotesandou / Futakotamagawa / Never Never Give Up *Doushiyou, Watashi / Ichigo Ichie *High Tension! Wagga Jinsei! / Wadachi *Nando mo Nando mo... ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Team Makenki *Mugen, Fly High!! Works TV Programs *2014-2018 The Girls Live Theater *2006 Kenroh -KENROH- (剣狼-KENROH-) Movies *2011 Cheerfu11y (チアフリー) Anime *2008 Hyakko (Yuki Yagi) Trivia *Shares a birthday with ANGERME member Murota Mizuki. *She shares the same last name with former Morning Musume member Goto Maki, and former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Goto Sayaka. *She compares herself to a squirrel. See Also *Gallery:Goto Yuki Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Profile *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official Instagram es:Goto Yuki Category:Ciao Bella Cinquetti Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:1993 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:2007 Departures Category:June Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Yellow Member Color Category:AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Gemini Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Rooster